Fifty shades of jake and faye part one
by Fayexjakexsoulmates
Summary: Faye never loved anyone again after jake she turned cold now what will happen when after a year of faye being stone cold without jake, he decides to move back to town rated M FOR LATER CHAPTERS ;) by the way I own nothing from the secret circle or their characters
1. Chapter 1

FIFTY SHADES OF JAKE & FAYE

In this story they are not witches , pretty much im just using all of the chracters to create my own story faye and jakes history will remain the same and diana and adam are together Nick is alive he and melissa arent together (yet) and cassie has just move to town and what a coincidence jake is coming back at the same time.

Fayes POV

today makes a year since jake left town and i still feel the aching empty space in my heart i dont mean to sound dramatic and mushy but he was my first love , he took my virginity my innocence and ever since he left no guy has made me feel the same he made me feel special - wanted. Thats what i needed with mom never home and my father never there for me jake was all i had, i know i never meant much to him but he meant the world to me i knew that he said i was just a fling and that we will never work but i knew different when i looked into his eyes i saw something even if was just a small trace of emotion he still felt SOMETHING. I knew that small trace of emotion was gone the day he left me - i did not know he was leaving but as we made love well love for me probably sex for him his eyes were cold and he was cold he didnt even hold me afterwards and he always did he just left and i think apart of me knew that he was not coming back to me. I spent the next month although it felt like years waiting at his doorstep hoping that he was coming back he didnt even say bye , what did i expect he told me i meant nothing to him that we were just friends having fun, his parents told me that he moved somewhere with his aunt and nick told me he had another girl over there and that she was the one he loved not me i cried so hard that day i felt so unwanted and so cold... and after that day i just felt cold i stopped trying to get in contact with him because he never answered my text , emails, or calls i promised my self that i will never ever let any guy make me feel that way ever again and i kept my word i think jake changed me into him i became careless and cold and laughed at anyone who told me they really wanted to be with me and immedietely ended whatever we had there. I didnt know i was trembiling until melissa ran to my bed and hugged me " your mom let me in Faye please stop crying" i look at her stunned and immedietely snap out of it " im just cold melissa no biggy, lets go" i roll my eyes and wipe my tears "i can see that you are crying Faye talk to me , i know today makes a year since ja-" i wince and cut her off " melissa let it go and lets go i dont care about jake anymore please it was a year ago i was 16" melissa quickly shuts her mouth and drops it , as she follows me out the door to my car.

Jakes POV

As i pull into my parents driveway i can already here my mother squealing " My baby is back!" i roll my eyes and get out of my car. " Hello Mom" i say with a sly smile " oh jakey i missed you so much dont you ever leave me for a year again !" she says as she ushers me inside "Mom i had some things i needed to figure out you know that, anyway wheres nick " i say searching for my little brother " Hes in school honey" she says rubbing my back i roll my eyes and say " um okay mother i think i might take a nap im exhausted from that 8 hour long drive" she frowns and nods her head i make my way to my old bedroom , it still looks exactly the same as it did before i can tell that that my mother has been keeping it clean i smile knowing that she has missed me so much and drift to sleep on my old bed.

I Know its short but this is my first story i hope you like it so far i noticed that theyre are not enough jaye stories on here and i thought i might make one of my own cause this couple definitely has some serious chemistry going on , whos excited to see fayes reaction to jake coming back ?! i know i am lol review , review, review !


	2. Fifty shades of jake and faye chapter 2

Fifty shades of jake and Faye chapter 2

Melissa's POV  
As faye and I walk into our school building I can't help but notice she's really upset, faye has always been the tough one so I never really had to comfort her it was always faye making me feel better , and now my best friend that is really like my sister is really hurting and I can't do anything about it , I tried to warn her about jake when she first began dating him - well whatever they were doing , but there was no changing Faye's mind she tried to tell me that I was just jealous that I could never find someone like jake , I didn't really get hurt when she said that to me because it was just faye being the defensive girl she's always been since her father left her and knowing that her mother is never around I kind of understood her and I stopped trying to talk her out of it because she seemed happy and I honestly thought that faye can change jake .. But she didn't and that asshole broke my friends heart into pieces like she was nothing like she was worthless and I still can't help but loathe him for that and of course his brother nick he told faye she was never good enough for jake , and because of the secret that I had kept for a year because of him I just can't tell faye what happened she will never talk to me again and I can't lose my bestfriend and she can't afford to lose me neither she's very fragile she pretends that everything is okay but I know faye is really hurting deep down inside , and the fact that nick keeps black mailing me is really depressing speaking of the devil my phone rang signaling that I have a text message I look down at my phone knowing that its him and my eyes immediately darken "who's that ?" Faye's asks me "oh no one just my mother telling me to be home early tonight at 7" I say frowning today was suppose to be our girl night and knowing that jake left today faye really needs me I hate lying to her she just can't know " um okay mel let's get to class you know how ciacio gets when we're late" I give her a reassuring smile and follow her down the hallway.

Jakes POV  
I wake up to some knock on the door , it's my father " hey your mother told me that you were back and I just had to fly down from New York , so did you handle that situation down in California ?" Of course he didn't really come to see me he just wanted to know if I did our "task" " yeah dad all done" I respond bluntly " okay son come down for dinner so we can ... Uh catch up because I have to get to the airport at 6" he tells me " no I'm fine , I'm not hungry" I lie knowing that I'm famished , ill just go down to Adams dad bar and restaurant to get a bite beats a dinner with him " um okay son" he says and leaves I shower and get dressed and I sneak past him to my car.

Faye's POV  
" is it really that important that you can't stay over my place tonight Mel ! " I ask Melissa whining as we exit the school building , Melissa has been acting a little weird lately just these past 3 months I immediately shake that thought from my mind maybe it's just me.. " yeah I'm so sorry faye maybe I can come over later on tonight ill sneak out maybe about 11 ? " she says apologetically "um sure that will be great Mel .." I say even though I am a little upset that I will be alone , I can't be alone .. I might brake down "okay faye ill see you then and she runs towards her car , hmm this family thing must be really important since she's in such a hurry I hope everything is okay.

Melissa's POV

Once I get into my car I look at the text from nick again nick : my place at 7 no one will be home. Come or I might just give faye a little call. I quickly roll my eyes and frown I thought he had let go of the fact that I slept with him drunk and that he will leave me and faye alone , it happened a year ago but these past 3 months he has been calling me and I don't know why , why now and And the worst part of this is I think I might be developing some sort of feeling or attachment to this perverted asshole fixing my makeup I speed off towards his house.  
Nick opens the door before I even get a chance to knock " on time as usual Melissa if I didn't know any better I think you might even look forward to seeing me baby" he says and winks at me - fucking asshole " whatever nick let gets this over with quickly" I tell him rolling my eyes " oh honey you know I'm not quick "he says and grabs my hand leading me toward his bedroom he closes the door behind him and kisses me gentle at first then a little rougher his hands traveling up and down my body cupping my breast I hold in my moan and kiss him back he takes of my shirt and kisses my breast leading me down onto his bed I take his shirt off and he says " ooo baby so eager already ?" And with that he un clasps my bra pinching and teasing my nipples they immediately harden against his touch and he grabs one of my breast into his warm mouth I moan softly getting wetter by the second and he smiles planting wet kisses all the way down to my navel and lower until he meets my jeans " oh these have to go" he says his voice low have he pulls down my jeans and underwear and he immediately puts a finger inside of me I moan louder this time " oh baby so wet and ready for me already mmmm" he adds a extra finger and moves in a delicious motion " nickkkk" I moan his name loudly and he snatches his fingers out of me I groan at empty feeling and he says " oh maybe I have something better " he pulls off his jeans and boxers and quickly rolls the condom on and before I know it he thrusts roughly into me I moan loudly and I can hear him grunt - but then he goes slower too slow " nickk , faster" I groan annoyed " I want you to ask for it baby , you know you want it " he winks at me arrogantly and I am furious that he is gonna make me beg but he's right I do want it and I want it so much right now "nick please" I whine breathlessly trying to rub against him begging for friction he holds me away by my belly and I can still feel him probing oh I want this so much " please what?" He asks me " please fuck me , hard" I groan and with that I see a glint in his eyes and he thrusts roughly into me I can't help but moan at the delicious sensation I want so much right now I raise my hips to meet his thrusts which makes him thrust even faster and harder I moan loudly as I feel my muscles tighten around him I know he's close too because his breath quicken " nickkkk" I moan as I explode around him oh this feels so good as almost on que I hear him groan " fuckkkk" as he empties himself into me he collaspses ontop of me still in me " how was that ?" He says winking at me and I am too weak to even talk I drift off to sleep right there and I ache when he pulls out of me.

End of chapter too I know you guys want to see jake and faye meet , I promise next chapter lol but isn't Melissa and nick hot ?! Lol until next time review review review !


	3. Chapter 3

Faye's POV

As I finish my apple pie I stare at my watch its 9:30 pm I still have one full hour and thirty minutes until Melissa comes over to my house , and I now have nothing to do , I pay the bill and make my way to the counter to ask Adams dad if he has seen Diana me and her aren't total bffs but she's still a good friend and it beats sitting alone at home , every time I'm alone I get flash backs of jake and I and they aren't good memories they are memories of the day after he left town and how I was oblivious to the fact that he was leaving, I thought it was a lie that everyone was lying to me , but I was wrong putting those thoughts in the back of my mind , mentally locking them there like I've been doing for the past year I ask Adams dad about Diana " um yea faye I think I saw her go into the storage room with Adam like 15 minutes ago maybe she's still there youre welcome to go back there and chec-" Adams father gets cutt off when Diana storms out of the storage room yelling " I DO NOT CARE ADAM , IF YOU MET HER TODAY OR A YEAR AGO I DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THAT LITTLE BLONDE BITCH WAS STARING AT YOU" Adam is quiet and I know it's because he is trying not to make a scene he turns and goes back into the storage room , Adams dad has his head down and I know he's relieved because there's only 2 customers here and not a full house to witness that argument. I walk over to Diana who is not sobbing , not knowing what to do I grab her hand and lead her out of the door " lets go Diana its girls night at my place I say staring at her while I open the door "Faye watch - " but she's too late I stumble I to someone and fall flat on my face. " hey loser watch where you going" I say annoyed to the dark figure standing infront of me I can't seen anything since its so dark outside I can see that it's a guy the mystery man grabs me by the hand and helps me off the ground my world stops when I come face to face with jake Armstrong.

Melissa's POV

I wake up in strong muscular arms and I look down and see nick sleeping I take a minute to look at his features his perfect lips his beautiful eyes that are always full with lust and desire when he looks at me the eyes that I just lose myself in I quickly snap out of it and grab my phone from the table nick is still sound asleep on my chest I check the time and I sigh in relief it's only 10:00 pm I still have a hour before I have to meet faye I sneak off the bed slowly since nick was laying on me and I tip toe to get my clothes I put on my panties and bra and slowly slide on my jeans " those things look better off" I jump and turn to stare at nick he's now sitting up on the bed completely naked I can't help but stare at his beautiful body his 8 pack abbs his toned muscular arm and then I look lower at his thick long length .. That fills me completely so deliciously I shake my head trying to gather my thoughts " I thought I will get to leave before we had our wonderful after sex chat , guess I wasn't lucky this time" I sarcastically say to him " oh Melissa always a pleasure having you over , oh wait I'm no even being sarcastic you really do please me and that's why I love our little arrangement" he arrogantly says to me I wanted to tell him that this wasn't a arrangement that this was him being a perverted bastard trying to ruin me and my bestfriends friendship but I just roll my eyes and finish getting dressed and run out the door to my car it's now 10:30 , 30 minutes until I have to get to fayes house I take this time to think about nicks and I relationship and how a very sick part of me doesn't want it to end I push that thought aside and I let myself go back to the day that I got myself into this mess

It was a few days after jake left town and faye was a complete mess I think her denial that jake will come back was the only thing that kept her together , faye started pushing everyone away , especially me and one night she said some really horrible things to me and that's when I got sick of her always pushing me around , maybe I over reacted faye was hurting , anyway when faye said that I was jealous and not as attractive as her to ever have a serious relationship I stormed out of her house and decided to walk home since I didn't have my car , cause I caught a ride with faye I walked past the armstrongs house and I couldn't help but notice the huge party that was going on the armstrong brothers were known for their parties everyone at school will literally kill for an invite since mostly college guys and girls attend I've been to one with faye and we left early because she caught jake flirting with another girl, faye always caught jake she just stopped approaching him after awhile cause he will tell her you're not my girlfriend I can kiss and sleep with whoever I like faye ! She'll just end up burning herself after that party I never go to go to one again I stare at the house once more and I hear nick calling my name as I walk away " hey Melissa ! Up for some fun ?!" He shouts over to me I turn around and say " No thank you " " why not scared of a little fun ?" He taunts me " no for one you said horrible things to my BESTFRIEND and two you're just an asshole" I yell at him " oh no I think you're just scared , that without faye you're nothing " he says walking over to me with a cup in his hand and knowing nick it's definitely not juice I would not let him intimidate me I remember thinking knowing that I should've walked away I grabbed the drink following him inside , how could I have let someone make me feel so small..

Jakes POV

I look into Faye's eyes smirking " next time watch where you're going chamberlain" I say and brush past her she just stands there stunned completely dumbstruck , she's so beautiful and sexy and I would never admit I did miss her while I was away but I know my feelings for her weren't that serious .. Were they ? I immediately shake away that silly thought and sit at a table.

Faye's POV

He's back ... I must be dreaming he's back and he's acting as if we had nothing as if he's never left not even a "hi faye" or "sup" just a watch where you're going I've missed him so much and he doesn't care he never cared a small voice in the back of my mind whispers but jake is back my heart leaps but settles down when my mind works properly again , he thinks he can just come back as if nothing ever happen ? Like we had nothing ? Like I was nothing ? He told you this all before he even left the voice is back I hold back my tears and grab Diana's hand again and we make our way to my car , I would not let him break me again , I would not let him have that much power over me again, no one will control my emotions the way he did. Diana gets In my car " so jakes back .." She says slowly "yep" I reply and we drive towards my house its 10:50 Melissa should be here in 10 minutes I can't wait I really need her now and now I regret inviting Diana over cause now I want nothing more than to cry myself to sleep with Melissa by my side but I will not cry infront of Diana I will not show weakness to anyone ever again Melissa is the only one that understands me that stood by me all if this time. We get into my house and she goes to pick out a movie for girl night.

Melissa's POV

After that first drink and many more after that my night became a blur and I woke up the next day in nick armstrongs bed losing my mind and nick was just amused. I let a tear fall I don't want faye to ever find this out , how can I do this to her after what nick said to her im going to have to tell her one day I know , but today is not that day it's 10;56 and I drive quickly to Faye's house and I knock to my surprise Diana opens the door " hey Mel ! " she greets me excitedly " oh hey Diana where's faye" I ask "oh she say she was gonna take a quick bath , but she's been there awhile I didn't want to disturb her ..." She says awkwardly and let's me in " oh um okay Diana just get some popcorn ready" I say putting my bag down I make my way quietly upstairs and I can hear the water running in the bathroom "Faye .." I say knocking on the door . There's no answer I try the knob and the door opens slowly and I find a fully clothed faye crying on the floor, startled I close the door behind me and run over to her she looks so broken and un faye like " Oh my god faye what happened " I ask hugging her and for the first time since I've known faye chamberlain she didn't push me away she just whispers "jake .. Is back" and breaks into a sob and hugs me I hold on to her completely stunned after a year the asshole comes back ?!

End of chapter 3 . Please review if not I'm going to stop writing cause I feel like no one is reading and that I'm wasting my time so please review or I just Won't write anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melissa's POV

After the sleepover at Faye's which was very awkward after faye and I got out of the bathroom because everything was so quiet even the extremely loud and crazy faye , faye returned to normal as if nothing ever happened but I know that deep down faye was still hurting. As if my life wasn't already complicated with nick blackmailing me and all , jake coming back makes things even worse, now that both brothers are here.

Faye's POV

After Melissa and Diana left my house Sunday morning after our girls weekend which I waited anxiously to end because Diana was just too preppy and I felt like crap the whole time , I decided to pull myself together both physically and emotionally after all I did promise myself that I wouldn't let jake - or anyone for that matter break me the way that he did I am too strong now for anyone to even try that. I decided to pick an outfit out for school tomorrow thank god jake isn't in high school that was a good thing about dating him when I was a junior and he was a senior he graduated , if he does go back to school he'll be in college well I hope so he never finished his senior year here in town I figured that when he left mid semester that he went to finish wherever he moved to for the past year enough jake talk I say to myself and continued picking out my outfit for tomorrow I decided on my mini skirt and strapless top and toms so slutty - so me. I need to be the faye that I've turned myself into in order to stay strong why did he have to come back and make my life so much more complicated my thoughts are interrupted when I heard someone knock on my bedroom door , my mother opens the door " faye I ordered take out come down to eat" I look at the time it's 1:00 am , she must've been working late again and picked up dinner on her way home I'm not even hungry but I follow her to the dining room down stairs and decide to stuff the shrimp lo mein down my throat afterwards I take a shower and drift off to sleep with memories of jake armstrong invading my dreams.

Melissa's POV  
My alarm clock disrupts my beautiful dream of nick and I - my eyes fly open at the disturbing thought , I was really dreaming about nick every time I think of him I feel as if my heart flutters this can't be happening I can't have feelings for this boy bad enough I don't know how long him blackmailing me is going to go on I can't let my attachment to him continue we're going to have to do some sort of schedule for when I have time it can't just be whenever he wants me - wait a minute am I really thinking about this right now a time schedule for when I have to go fuck nick ?! I shake the disturbing thought away and start getting ready.

I drive to school with thoughts of nick slowly leaving my mind I think of faye I have to tell her but now is definitely not the right time especially now that she's hurting so badly I just hope that nick never tells her. As I walk into the school building I get stumbled on by some guy who I never seen in my life " oh um I'm so sorry" he says helping me up "it's fine" I tell him " hey I'm josh I'm new here" he says holding his hand out to me I shake it and nod to him "Melissa" I say introducing myself that's when faye interrupts us " can I please have my bestfriend I've been looking for her errr mystery guy" Faye says smoothly to him and josh just stares I mean what guy wouldn't faye is really beautiful "errrr sure hey I'm josh" he says nervously he's cute now that I really have looked at him I mean really cute and he seems like a nice guy and that's what faye needs after jake he's perfect for her. " josh this is my Best friend faye" I say introducing them and she smiles warmly at him hmmm faye being nice I like where this is going "so faye ill see you later I need to run to my locker really quick maybe you can help josh to his class he's new here" she nods at me hesitantly and josh grins from ear to ear a beautiful smile " yea faye I'm like totally lost and this school is huge and I can barely read the handwriting on this schedule that they've gave me. With that I walk towards my locker and take a quick glance at faye as she walks away with josh. When she's not looking I sneak off to my first period class.

Faye's POV  
Melissa walks away and josh smiles a cute boyish smile I smile a shy smile and take his schedule from his hands it turns out he has class with me right now , chemistry " you have class with me " I tell him slowly and notice he was staring at me the whole time "great" he says looking mesmerized "yea sure" I say awkwardly and we start walking towards the class room "so... What brings you to chance harbor high ?" I ask him trying to make conversation with this hot guy perfect distraction the new faye needs I left the old faye behind today - jakes faye. "I just moved over here from California and I hear their football team is really good and that scouts are really looking at the team this year and football is sort of my "thing"" he says with air quotations marks I giggle my flirting giggle and smirk "so you're like a jock" I ask him "yeah" he says "that will explain you're fit body" I tell him staring at his abbs and muscular shoulders he's hot not as hot as my beautiful gorgeous jake - not my jake anymore but he'll do. "Hmm you like my body" he says winking at me "get over yourself ! " I say laughing flirtatiously he grins cockily "so how about you show me around this crappy looking town tonight" he says staring softly at me " my town is great and ill be more than happy to show you that today" with that we walk to class and suddenly I hope that jake sees me with josh tonight to show him that I'm over him - well I'm not but I can pretend that I am I can pretend to be happy with someone other than him.

Short chapter but the next one will be better thanks for your reviews you guys are great I love that people enjoy my fanfic and thanks to the person who gave me that suggestion - That's how we got josh and if anyone have ideas definitely share them with me.


	5. Chapter 5 jakes feelings

Chapter 5

Jakes POV  
I walk into my old highschool memories quickly flooding my mind I smile I had so much fun in this school so many hot chicks and parties I had the time of my life in this school my smile fades when i lay eyes on my locker and an unpleasant memory crosses my mind It was a week before I left town when things really started to heat up with faye , I really have to get this little girl out of my mind for some reason everything that she did started to annoy me she just seemed so clingy .. I think I was just tensed because I was leaving in a week and that I started to grow some sort of attachment to this girl something I was suppose to never do ill admit I changed a little that day but I just wanted her to back off and she shouldn't have gotten that hurt that day she knew what our little arrangement was and I was never the sentimental type we were walking to my locker and she was rambling on about dates and stuff and how things between us should be more romantic and all of that mushy unnecessary stuff faye never got why I didn't do relationships they're just not for me I like to have fun and play the field different girls every other night that was my thing that's what I was trying to explain to her "faye I will never just date one girl , it's not what I do and I definitely don't do romance and you know that so just drop and be happy with what we do have ! " I yelled at her immediately regretting it after when I saw her face fall into a serious state I knew she was hurt I really didn't want to hurt her " what exactly do we have jake ? Oh let me answer it for you because we both know , NOTHING we have sex and you leave it's all you do and it's all you're known for i mean and will always mean nothing to you and I thought it was enough just the sex because I got to spend time with you but it isnt anymore sometimes I just want to talk and for you to hold me sometimes I just want to go to the movies or for a walk sometimes I just want to make out not go all the way , but you will never get that and we will never have that because you don't give a shit about me and that's how it will always be." She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face and seeing her this hurt felt like a huge hole was tore into my chest I couldn't feel like that I couldn't feel anything for faye it's not who I am and I said the worst thing that I could have said that day it haunts me to this day and faye was never the same around me after I said it "you already know these things faye I already explained them to you. This is who we are , it's who we will always be. Now meet me after school at my house at 5 stop crying you're making a scene. " I regretted every last one of those words faye just looked cold and broken and so Hurt I just wanted to hold her it's what she wanted what I wanted but I had too much pride to show that side of me, I wouldn't be a stupid little love struck boy like these idiots in my highschool faye closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face she wiped them away nodded her head and stomped off. Interrupting my flash back the blonde girl I met the day I came back my new neighbor tapped me on my shoulder she is so hot she's a perfect distraction "hey jake " she says grinning at me batting her eyelashes like a little school girl "hey Cassie you've decided to come to this school ?" I say smirking at her "uh yeah i heard that its a great school ... Are you still interning here ?" She asks me and I know right then and there that she came to this school because of me " obviously I'm here aren't I ?" I say smirking at her she blushes and puts her head down oh god this girl is so easy to flirt with no challenge at all , faye is a challenge and I love it out of all the females I've been with she never threw herself at me I always had to work for it after we got together and I took her virginity that's when she got needy. "So Cassie what are you doing after school beautiful" I need a distraction from these feelings that I have for faye I miss her so much she stops blushing and looks up at me need and desire noticeable in her eyes what a slut .. Perfect "whatever you have in mind jake" "meet me at my car see you then" i tell her I walk towards the office staring into different classrooms as I do that's when I see her. Inside the chemistry room I stare in the teacher doesn't notice me she's helping someone out with a lab i stare at faye who is laughing with some loser who is definitely flirting with her with what is mine I shake my head faye hasn't been mine for a while she giggles and I haven't noticed how much I have missed her smile until now and how it makes me furious that its not me making her smile I take one last look at her through the classroom window and walk off towards the office to check in for my internship one of the steps I need to take so that I can be a teacher at this school.


	6. Chapter 6 feeling conflicted yet ?

Faye's pov  
After school I rush to my locker to put my things away I am meeting josh tonight at 7 meaning I only have about 4 hours to get home clear my head and get ready I need to get rid of these thoughts of jake before I am destroyed by pain again when I drive home I decide to open up a book that's been closed for about 7 months some may call it a diary I call it the jake book cause he's the only one that it is about and start a new entry.  
Jakes pov  
After the school day is over I walk over to my car and see Cassie waiting for me by it I almost forgot I told her to wait there here goes my distraction I tell myself and smile at her she returns a 1000 kilowatt smile I signal for her to get into the car and she climbs in a little too eagerly is this her first time in a Ferrari? "So jake how was your day?" She asks me "it was good" I say smirking at her she blushes typical slut and as If she heard me she places her hand on my thigh "my place ?" She asks me I just stare at her and nod she's so forward and slutty no challenge at all unlike Faye she was a challenge the biggest one yet I jus miss us so much I just took advantage of it all I never knew I feel this way how I'll feel when Faye wasn't mine anymore Cassie types her address into my Gps and i drive silently her hand travels up from my thought and lies on my groin and she begins to rub me through my jeans I shift a little and harden she grabs me and whispers into my ear "you're so big I can't wait to feel you" I think if it wasn't for her hand rubbing and griping I would've went soft cause that was so unattractive "anything that isn't Faye is unattractive to you you idiot" my subconscious whispers to me I drive faster I need to get Faye out of my thoughts it's driving me crazy this girl is suppose to be my distraction we pull up to her house and she sprints to the her house door and by the time I get out of the car it's open already someone's eager. When I get there she quickly grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs towards her bedroom she pushes me on the bed and I prop up on my elbow , my erection really visible now "we're gonna have to take care of this wont we?" She smirks at me if only she just didn't talk this will be so much easier she unbuckles my belt and I help her pull down my jeans she takes my cock out of my boxers and quickly puts her warm mouth on me she bobs her head and I close my eyes and she sucks on my tip then down my length I dream of Faye and how I loved watching her do this she looked so sexy she never even got to finish me off before I buried myself inside her pussy my pussy "just because it's between your legs doesn't mean anything it's mine now I know it better than you do" I'll tell her oh what I'll do to be inside her again - home. Cassie sucks faster and I feel myself pulsing I give her no warning and explode intro her mouth she swallows every last bit of my cum and quickly takes her clothes off and climbs into my lap she kisses my neck and I moan a little but it just doesn't feel right before she can put herself down on me I take her off "um I forgot I have to pick nick up from practice" I lie "but we're not finished here" she protests "erm I'm sorry err thanks" I say awkwardly and rush out buckling my belt in the process what the hell happened back there !? I could be buried inside that girl right now and I blew it what is going on with me ?! Faye has my head all fucked up I guess I know how it feels now I drive home and think about everything that has happened today.

Faye's pov

My alarm goes off and I stop writing its 6;00 I rush to my shower to get ready to meet josh thoughts running wildly through my mind.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I really am it's just that I have been so busy with school I'm a senior in highschool and with program changes and senior committee and college stuff I haven't had time to write but that's gonna change I promise to update at least once a week I hope you guys enjoy this chapter next chapter Faye and josh hang out ! And maybe some Melissa and nick action ! ;) review !


End file.
